Magnolias in New York
by edwardsouthernbella
Summary: Bella was an aspiring fashion designer until a family crisis interrupted her dream. Edward needed someone with a fresh outlook for Cullen Incorporated. He makes an offer she can't refuse, and together, they're on the cutting edge of high style while surrendering to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Order from Chaos**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Hey y'all. I have a new fic for your reading pleasure. I couldn't be happier to have you all here for the ride! First of all, thank you to my prereaders, TheDVS1, and Kiki. I am also very appreciative of my beta, Cloe Marrie – you always help me more than words could say.**

**I'm giving you all a heads up, and this is the only time. Events happen fast in my fics. That is the way I choose to write my stories. There is minimal to no angst. If that is what you are looking for, please click on the "X" in the corner now. Thank you.**

The workroom was exceptionally busy for the middle of the week. Bolts of dark cloth made of silk shantung and crepe were lined up across the tables. Women of various ages were busy talking, amongst themselves, about the new collection.

Angela Weber, who was in charge of the workroom employees, came striding in with her stack of assignment sheets and a cup of coffee. Her green glasses were sliding down her nose as she placed everything down on the desk. It seemed that she was always in a hurry, trying to fulfill the demands of an unbelievably busy position. Everyone went quiet as she straightened the front of her button up shirt. Angela scanned the room, mentally counting to see if everyone was in attendance.

_Can't afford to make a mistake this time_, she thought to herself.

"Good morning!" she announced in a voice filled with false enthusiasm. "We have our work cut out for us for the next few weeks, but we have the best team in the garment district. Mr. Cullen will be coming down to inspect the newest portion of the spring collection. Today we need to get the batting and interfacing ready for the shantung jackets. Please, watch how you make the gathers this time."

While she rambled on about stitch length and serged seams, Angela happened to see Mr. Cullen's administrative assistant, Michael Newton, walk into the room. He was an ass kisser of enormous proportions. It took all of her effort not to roll her eyes when he walked over, giving her an air kiss.

"I'm so very sorry to interrupt your staff meeting," he lisped. "Mr. Cullen is running a little later than expected. He should be here within the hour, so chop chop and make magic happen people!"

He ran out of the room as if he were on fire.

Angela was more aggravated now, because Mr. Cullen was going to be later than expected; this would throw her entire day off. He was always demanding, expecting great work from them.

Inspiring a room full of less than motivated workers was not easy; her degree in fabric styling from the Fashion Institute didn't assist her in this task. Yet, working for one of the most popular designers in the city was almost more than worth the shit that life handed her. Tanya Denali was knowledgeable about what women wanted, but, if she was being honest, the ideas she had were a little farfetched at times.

Angela still felt sick to her stomach when she thought about the many shades of orange, peach, and pumpkin that Tanya chose last time. When the pictures from the show were published, no one expected the line to look that strange. Cullen, Incorporated debuted a line of maxi dresses and sloppy unconstructed rayon sweaters that didn't flatter many women because they were not wearable. That was one of the standards that the company prided itself on! It was no surprise that the head of the company came down to inspect the apparel line more than he used to months ago. Now a rumor was floating around that Tanya's days were numbered.

While she sat down at the work table to examine the stitches, Angela silently wished that she could be the next big thing.

-MINY-

Early autumn in New York City was gorgeous. The days were crisp; the sky was a gorgeous shade of blue. It would have been a great morning to take a stroll in Central Park to listen to the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. But Edward Cullen was preoccupied and going for leisurely strolls wasn't part of his daily routine. He'd managed to call his annoying administrative assistant to let him know that he was running late. It all started when he put on the pants that Tanya had sewn together, and they were a colossal nightmare. He was questioning his dead father's choice to bring her in to replace Gianna. The quality of the designs was becoming less than stellar with every passing season.

As soon as he could find another designer, Tanya was going to be in the unemployment line.

Yet, Edward didn't just want anyone to create for the label. The company needed someone who had a certain _joie de vivre_. They needed energy and a designer who could point them in a new direction. He saw the designs Tanya had for the following spring, and lackluster was the first word that came to mind. Who the hell thought that brown would be a great choice, especially when that last orange collection was a near failure. He shook his head while driving to, of all places, an alteration store. There was no way he could go into the office and face his employees with poorly hemmed pants. Especially if said pants were made by the designer of his company.

Magnolia's Tailors, which had a five star rating, was located only a short drive from his office. He was fortunate to find a spot near the front. After stepping out of the BMW X5, Edward walked confidently into the shop. It was small, family owned, and there were numerous forms that were covered in clothes. From the back, he heard the familiar sound of a sewing machine, and a beautiful laugh.

"I can go upfront, Uncle Charlie, so you can finish the stitches," a sweet voice called out.

A petite woman with long mahogany colored hair came into his view. She was like a breath of fresh air in a short, wrap dress with vibrant colors that fit her slender body well. He was damn near speechless while she dazzled him with her smile.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Edward took in her image so he could remember it for later.

He almost forgot why he was here in the first place.

"Ah, yes, these pants are in desperate need of a hemming. I'm sure you can see the hem from where you're standing."

"Oh my…I'd have to agree with you." She walked over to him and got down to examine it closer. "I'd have to take up at least two inches before they are wearable. Is this a rush job?"

There was something that bothered Edward about seeing her on her knees in this manner. Unconsciously, he offered his hand as she started to pull herself up from the floor.

"I need to have them this morning, if that is possible. The price isn't significant because I can give you whatever you need. My name is Edward, by the way." He liked the way her hand fit in his, and she wasn't in a hurry to pull hers back, either.

"My name is Bella Swan, and I'm pleased to meet you. Normally, we don't do on the spot alterations, but this hem is pitiful! I'm not about to let anyone walk around the streets of New York City with their pants in this condition. Come over here and let me take some measurements. Do you have an extra pair of pants with you?"

They were back near a dressing room when she grabbed a pin cushion.

"Yes, I do, in my car. Your accent is different – where are you from Bella?"

While she folded the extra fabric, she looked up at him with that smile. "I'm from a small town in South Carolina called Forest Acres. My parents lived there until a drunk driver killed them, before I started college. Are you a native New Yorker?"

"Yes, I am, but why are you here in the Garment District?"

"Since I was a young girl," she began, "I wanted to be a designer. Clothes always fascinated me, and I would take dresses, pants, or shirts apart to study how they were made. Mama was always aggravated with me, but she said it ran in my blood. My grandmother worked in New York City as a seamstress in one of the Dior showrooms, after our family emigrated from Ireland. I was encouraged to pursue my dreams, so I applied for a scholarship to the Fashion Institute when I was seventeen, after I came to live with my aunt and uncle."

Bella was working quickly, pinning, and cutting through the pinstripe fabric. He watched every movement her hand made

.

"What is your degree in?"

"I have a bachelor's in fashion design – wait a minute." Her doe brown eyes met his deep green ones. "I've seen your picture in WWD. Are you Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah… yeah, yours truly," he admitted while nodding his head. "Do I need to go grab my, uh, other pants?"

She told him yes, so he ran to the SUV to fetch them. There was something about her that made him hang on her every word. No other woman had this effect on him, including Lauren-of-the- famous-Hampton's Mallory family. She was a name dropping, pretentious, cold bitch that only wanted him for his money. Edward dropped her like a bad habit within three months of their first date. Bella, on the other hand, already enchanted him. As far as he could tell, she and Lauren were vastly different.

While he was outside, she kept her eyes on Edward. There was no denying that she was interested in him, even though they just met. The way he stammered over his words was endearing. He picked up on her accent, which was lost on most people. He ran back inside with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I was gone too long," he told her, before going into the dressing room to change.

"Edward, you were only gone maybe two minutes, if that. Now give me your pants, because you need to get out of here soon. You have a major corporation to run."

He tossed the pair towards her after he put on a pair of jeans. He looked good in a suit, but, damn did he ever rock a pair of jeans. She sat down at the sewing machine, changed the settings, and set to work. Edward was amazed at how attentive she was to detail, but then he wondered what she was doing here, if she had a degree? After asking her that question, she looked up for a minute to explain the situation.

"Basically, I interned at Diane Von Furstenberg's showroom, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Of course, I went to trade shows, worked as a dresser at a show in Bryant Park, and assisted the sales team. I was eventually offered a position in one of the workrooms as an apprentice designer, but my Aunt Renee became seriously ill with pancreatic cancer. She spent a considerable amount of time at Sloan-Kettering Cancer center, but the prognosis was grim. My family needed me, so I chose to put off working as a designer in order to work here. I couldn't let Charlie run this place by himself and take care of his ailing wife. I have the rest of my life to become a designer."

Bella's story of loyalty and self-sacrifice touched him. She gave up a dream career for the sake of her family, but there she sat, smiling while hemming his pants. She had an uplifting attitude that he hadn't seen in some time. This woman was different; he liked that. In a matter of minutes, the mess that Tanya made was transformed into something far better. He took the pants, slid them back on, and immediately noticed that she had talent. The stitches were tight. She'd even managed to add a few stitches to the button hole, which made them fit better around the waist.

"Let me look over them to make sure the hem is straight," Bella said, when he stepped out.

Once again, he was not happy seeing her in this position as she dropped to the floor. This woman deserved to have men at her feet. He heard someone call her name from the back, and she excused herself. Edward needed to know more about her – the way she took her coffee, which side of the bed she preferred, and if she liked slow, soft kisses in the rain. That last one sent his mind into overdrive. While he had his eyes closed, he could hear Bella walking closer to him.

"Charlie wanted to know about the project I was immersed in, and he chuckled when I described your pants to him. He understood why I was compelled to mend them immediately." The sweet glow on her face was going to be on his mind all day.

"Bella, I know we just met, but can I please take you out for dinner, preferably tonight?" He said the words so fast that he surprised himself.

She stood on her toes to reach his ear. "Tell me what I need to wear – is this casual or formal?"

The first part of her question made him raise an eyebrow.

"If you wear this very same dress tonight, I'd be a happy man," he said with an honest heart.

Bella let out that sweet laugh that he enjoyed hearing. "This is one of the dresses I made recently, but I have one that is sitting in the closet that would be perfect. What time are you coming to pick me up?"

"Is six o'clock good for you? And can I please have your number?"

After reaching behind the counter for her phone, they exchanged numbers, and he asked how much he owed her for the alterations.

"This one's on the house, but the next time I might charge double," she told him while reaching up to adjust his tie.

The scent of his Cool Water cologne hit her as she drew in a breath. Edward Cullen was an incredibly busy man, yet he was in no hurry to leave. That fact was not lost to her.

"You can charge any price you want and I'll be your best customer," he whispered in her ear.

Just as she noticed his cologne, an unmistakable tropical scent lingered as he stood back. It took all of his strength to say goodbye to Bella. He looked back to see that she was watching him as he pulled away from the sidewalk. It was quite possible that they were equally smitten, to say the least.

-MINY-

Tanya was in no mood to wait on Edward, and he was testing her limits. After downing her fourth Diet Coke, she finally walked into the workroom to hear the sound of idle chattering and machines whirring. From the other side, she spotted the prissy bitch, Angela, writing down information about the interfacing for jackets on the dry erase board. Tanya could only roll her eyes over the fact that she was surrounded by incompetence at Cullen, Inc. One day, she would have her own business, and then the world would see how bright she could shine.

No sooner had she closed the door, than Angela turned to meet her serious gaze.

"My, my, my…what do we have here?" she asked as she picked up a pleated blazer.

The woman that hand stitched the sleeves to it sat back in the hopes that Tanya would be pleased with her interpretation. Instead, she looked at the worker with disgust.

"Angela, this is pure shit and I'm ashamed to have anything to do with it!" she exclaimed and began ripping the garment apart.

Almost, everyone in the room looked up with a gasp as the fine silk was shredded in seconds. The woman that created it was visibly upset that her efforts were ruined, but Tanya wasn't done.

"Hey you in the back," she called out to another employee that let go of the cocoa colored garment she was working on. Tanya snatched it off the table with another look of disgust. "Who the fuck told you to fuck up my design? Hmmmm? I don't hear an answer!"

Just as she was tearing the jacket apart, Edward walked into the workroom. He'd heard the screams from the other side of the door, but he wasn't expecting to see this nightmare. Angela was stunned into silence as Tanya destroyed everything they made this morning. Silence filled the room as Edward took three long strides over and pulled her away from the table.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but everyone in this room deserves an apology!" he roared at her as she spun to face him.

"They deserve nothing from me but this," she replied as she flipped her middle finger up and walked toward the door.

While he was furious with her, Edward was going to take the higher road and fire her in private. He walked out of the room as calmly as possible, called out Tanya's name, and demanded that she come to his office.

"I'm going to keep this short," he said to her, after closing the heavy, wooden door. "You're fired as of this second, Tanya. You have thirty minutes to collect your belongings with the help of security. If you take any longer than that, I'm calling the police to have you arrested for trespassing. Do you understand me?" He was gritting his teeth.

"It's your fucking loss," she said with a huff and opened the door. "When I'm the biggest designer-"

Edward was tired of hearing her high pitched, annoying voice; he slammed the door in her face. For a moment he had the luxury of silence. Mentally he counted to ten and his phone rang - of course it was Michael. He had a dozen questions, but his main one was what to tell Angela.

"I'll talk with her directly and the only thing you need to do is your usual duties." After setting the phone down, Edward sat in the leather chair. He rubbed his eyes before calling Angela. It was chaos in the workroom as they talked. She was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown after learning they needed a new designer. He reassured her that he was going to find someone soon. The workers were instructed to take an early afternoon, with pay, since none of this was their fault.

There was only one thing that brought a smile to his face now – Bella.

-MINY-

"I'm happy that you are going out tonight," Renee told her niece as she brushed through her hair one more time. She took in a labored breath before speaking. "It's been too long since you've been on a date."

Bella turned to look at her aunt. The skin around her eyes was dark, and it was a struggle for her to eat anymore. She had recently gotten her hair cut short, but they knew it would all fall out soon. It was hard to see her aunt in pain, but she needed to stay positive for her family. Tomorrow would be her second round of chemotherapy. While the surgeon removed the tumor, it was possible that, despite the treatments, the cancer could return. Six months was the best possible outcome since this was potentially fatal. Bella took her aunt's hand in hers and rubbed it.

"I want you to wear the bed jacket I made for you when you go to the hospital tomorrow, okay?"

"Sweetie, I already had that in mind." Renee coughed as she tried to sit up, but her body was too weak.

Charlie announced, from the doorway, that there was a young fellow waiting to escort Bella out for the night. She gave Renee a gentle hug and a peck on the cheek, before going downstairs.

Edward was waiting for her with a dozen bright pink roses and a warm smile, which she returned. After they exchanged hellos, she dashed off to the kitchen to set the flowers in a vase.

Charlie made small talk with Edward and, when she returned, he bid them a good night.

-MINY-

Edward had never enjoyed having dinner with another woman as much as he did with Bella. She had that _joie de vivre_ he needed in his life. When they walked into Hillstone on Park Avenue, people turned to look at them, because they looked fabulous together. The turquoise lace dress she wore accented her frame, and when he learned that she made it, a light bulb went off in his head. Over their cheesecake dessert, Edward decided to tell her about the disaster that occurred earlier.

She covered her mouth in reaction to Tanya Denali's uncouth behavior.

"I've never met her, personally, but one of the interns told me that she was difficult," she said, after setting down her fork. "I never expected that she would voluntarily rip apart clothes like that."

"Unfortunately, Cullen, Incorporated has been left with a huge problem, and I need to ask you a question. While I know you want to help your family, is there a possibility that you would be willing to step in to fill the designer position?" He prayed that she would say yes.

"Edward, while I'm flattered by your offer, are you absolutely sure that you want me? Think logically for a minute – you've seen all of two dresses I've designed. How do you know that I'm the right person for Cullen, Incorporated?"

Immediately, he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"It's more than clothes for me, Bella. When we talked this morning, I was amazed by how you gave up your dream to help Charlie. And, on top of that, you have a shining personality that could win over the coldest personality on Wall Street." He almost let it slip that he was falling for her, but he held that information back.

She had to turn her head as she thought about his words. The opportunity of a lifetime was in front of her, dangled like a gold ring on the merry-go-round.

"If I were to accept this, then what becomes of Magnolia's? I can't simply leave my family behind. Renee has chemotherapy tomorrow, so I'm going to be in charge most of the day. Were you expecting me to come in that soon?"

His brain worked fast as he thought of solutions.

"First of all," Edward began, "you aren't going to be alone in the shop. I don't like the idea of you being by yourself. If you are comfortable with this idea, I'll send over three of the best seamstresses to work beside you tomorrow. What time will they be back from the hospital?"

Bella told him they were normally back around one in the afternoon and promptly asked him why he wanted to know. Her eyes were locked with his.

"I have a business proposition to offer your uncle, but I need to run it by my brother, Garrett, who is the financial officer, first. Your family will be taken care of in one manner or another because your talent is invaluable."

As they walked out of Hillstone towards his car, she stopped him. "I'd feel better if you really looked over some of the garments I've created before you make up your mind. Why aren't you looking for someone inside the company?"

"First of all, there isn't anyone else at Cullen that I feel can do the job. Like I said earlier, you won me over, and it's not just because you've got amazing talent. If you knew how much damage Tanya has done in the past year, then you'd understand. I'm sure you know about the hideous orange dresses from the spring line. God, I wanted to fire her then, but, against my better judgment, I let that spoiled brat stay on for one more season." He stopped to take a breath and realized that he'd never been this open about Tanya. At first he was scared that outburst was going to run her off, but after opening his eyes, he saw her reaching up to his hair.

"I might have neglected to say this, but I'm rather interested in working for you, Edward," she smiled.

He scooped her up, instantly, and spun her around. The giggles that escaped her mouth were delightful. After he stopped and set her back on her feet, their faces just inches apart. It was his turn to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Did you know that you're the most enchanting and beautiful woman I've ever met?"

"Then, I'd have to say that you make me blush," she replied as his lips barely touched hers.

His arms went around her slender waist and drew her closer. Gently, he captured her lips, and she simply let him take the lead. For the moment, they were lost in each other, surrendering to a sweet, first kiss. His tongue grazed hers; that was all it took to make her moan. It was heaven as their lips lingered on each other; after they broke away, Edward rested his forehead on hers.

"I definitely need you in my life," he declared, without any fear of the ramifications of his words.

"It's more than that," she said, after swallowing. "We need each other, and yes, I'll accept the position." Her face glowed as she grinned at him.

The fact that she was going to be designing for his company, put him over the moon.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or kiss you again."

"But wouldn't that be a form of harassment since you're my employer now?" They both had to laugh over her statement.

"As truthful as that is, Bella, if we keep this between us, then, would you be happy?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will be if you kiss me again."

They shared another soft, slow kiss as the rain began to fall on Park Avenue.

**Thank you for reading. Please, leave your thoughts. XXOO**


	2. Chapter 2 The Subtle Surrender

**Chapter 2 – The Subtle Surrender**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**I am genuinely surprised by how much y'all like this story. As always, I'm grateful for my prereaders, TheDVS1 and Kiki. Cloe Marrie, thank you for your excellent beta skills. You all help me more than words could say.**

Bella wasn't used to having this much help, but heaven knows she was thankful for it. There were three highly skilled seamstresses in the front of the shop working their fingers to the bone. Charlie was pleased when she told him about the additional help; since he knew his niece would not be alone, it was easier for them to leave this morning. She was pleasantly surprised by how relaxed she was after they arrived. The stress of finishing seams and mending stitches was off her back. When clients dropped by, she would walk up front to greet them and handle business, but while the ladies worked on the alterations, she was able to focus on the designs.

Sheath dress pattern pieces were laid out over the purple fabric. Bella carefully cut through the silk knowing that this would be a challenge. Yet she trusted her instincts when it came to clothes; they never failed her. This was the dress she wanted to make a few weeks ago, but Renee's first round of chemo took precedence. In her mind's eye, she saw the finished product while tucking the pins into the sides of the tracing paper. The hem would fall above the knee, which would flatter most women. This style of dress was nearly fool proof. Her main concern was the sewing process. Silk tended to be difficult to work with, but it would be worth the labor.

Over the next two hours as Bella worked on the garment, her mind roamed over the past twenty four hours. Edward Cullen was impressed with her designs, and every time she thought about that, it seemed like a dream. He was the CEO of a major clothing corporation. Certainly there were other people that he could easily hire to take over Tanya's position. Yet this man chose her even though he'd only seen two of her creations.

Bella couldn't help but smile when she thought about him.

And the way he kissed her.

She dreamt of the way his lips felt as they became lost in each other. His gentle touch lingered on her skin hours later. When the morning came, she picked up her phone to read the text he sent.

_You're in my every thought, Beautiful Girl. Sleep well. _

Sighing, she couldn't deny missing him. It would only be a short time before he'd arrive to speak with her uncle. Bella kept this in mind as she sat down at the machine to carefully stitch the seams together.

-MINY-

"I'm dead serious; Garrett her family needs help. I want to be the one that provides that support. Besides it would be ridiculous for Bella to design for Cullen Incorporated if we ignore them."

Edward stood up, pushed the leather chair back, and walked over to the window. While he loved his brother, his patience with him was growing thin. The door opened - of course Newton picked the worst moment to walk in with a question. The press wanted to know if Tanya was indeed fired yesterday. Garrett and Edward turned to look at him, and with that look, Michael knew his presence wasn't wanted.

"You of all people should know that public relations, also known as Caius the Weasel and company, have that under control. Your boss might put up with your interruptions, but I'm not about to take anymore. Unless there is a murder or a fire, leave us alone!" Garrett stared him down until he walked out of the room. "Please clarify for the one hundredth time why you have a man who wears eyeliner as your assistant?"

"I'll admit that he's a pain in the ass at times, but Newton has a great record. He's rarely if ever late, loyal to the company, and genuinely helps me. Dad never had a problem with him, so why should I?" He sat down across from his brother. "We need to get back to the matter at hand. Why are you against this idea?"

"Basically, not only have you hired a girl you've known for twenty four hours, but you also want us to take care of her ailing aunt? I didn't know philanthropy was an interest of yours." He placed his hand on the back of his tense neck. Garrett needed a vacation soon from the city. This place was wearing him out.

"I can take this to Mom if I need to, but I've made my decision. You can't go over my head anyway. Besides, I doubt you'll change your mind."

They faced each other for a few tense moments. Each had a stubborn streak a mile long, yet compromise was necessary. Garrett knew he was fighting a losing battle; his brother was the person who made the final decisions. It all boiled down to a matter of trust.

"Okay Edward, I'll give her a chance, but you know I'm hesitant about the rest of the situation. Compared to Tanya, there's no way Bella could be any worse. If we see one more shapeless orange piece of shit sweater, though, the whole company will revolt against the two of you."

"I can promise that there won't be any of that shit," he responded. "Thank you. This is very important; otherwise I wouldn't pursue hiring her. From what she showed me, my gut says that Bella is what we need. I'm bringing her lunch, so don't expect me back until later."

Garrett watched as his brother left the room. Something was different about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

-MINY-

After pressing the garment with the steam iron, Bella slipped it over the hanger for presentation and crossed her fingers. She was well aware of her talent, but this one dress had to knock it out of the ballpark. While he'd offered her a position for Cullen Inc., there was the chance that Edward would change his mind. It was obvious that his company had to hire a new designer. The name was synonymous with well-constructed women's wear; the brand was a bestseller. She thought about the fact that her creations could be included with collections that were timeless; it was an overwhelming concept.

The sounds from the front of the store pulled Bella back into reality. She heard Edward's voice and smiled, but why was he here almost an hour earlier than she expected? When she walked out of the room, the scent of lunch and his bright green eyes were inviting. The seamstresses were busy, but they thanked him as soon as he announced that he brought lunch. Bella locked the door and turned the open sign to close.

"And how are you doing on this lovely autumn day?" she asked him as they walked to the back room

"I'm much better now that we're together. Has your morning been productive?"

"Well, I have something for you, Edward. Tell me your thoughts about this dress," she told him as his eyes turned towards the silk creation. Words failed as he walked towards it and inspected the garment. During Tanya's stint, the lines of the clothes weren't this clean, and she rarely chose natural fabrics. But this made him forget the horrible designs from the past collections.

"Beautiful Girl, you floor me with your talent," he began while lifting the dress. "This is what our target market wants – a tailored garment that compliments a woman's body. I want this as the foundation of the next collection." He turned to look at Bella. The smile he'd fallen for was lighting up her face. There was a small part of him that wished Garrett were here, but he was glad they had this private moment together. Edward took her hand in his and placed a feather light kiss on her skin.

"I don't know what to say other than thank you. Hearing those words gives me the answers to my questions."

"And what were your questions?"

"First of all, is this what you wanted for the spring collection, and secondly," she paused, "how much time would pass before you kissed me."

He lifted her chin with the pad of his finger. "You can expect many tokens of my affection." Softly, he pressed his lips to hers for a moment. It would have been easy for both of them to get caught up, but he pulled back. "Now what kind of man would I be if I didn't bring lunch to the woman who has me wrapped around her fingers?"

"I don't need to be concerned about that man because you're the one standing here. Now what did you pick up for us?"

"Give me three minutes and I'll have everything ready, okay?"

Bella watched as he walked out of the room while thinking that her dream might come true after all.

-MINY-

Renee was beyond exhausted and simply not used to this level of fatigue. Two and a half hours of aggressive treatment was almost enough to kill a person. It was hard on her to adapt to feeling ill constantly. Multiple rounds of acute nausea were accompanied by a burning sensation in her muscles. She was on more medications than she could count; her bedside table looked like a pharmacy. The doctor wasn't happy with her red blood cell count today, and anemia was most likely. More than anything, Renee hated how dependent she had become on others. Walking wasn't easy for her now since her balance was all but gone. Charlie spent more time managing her health than managing the store. They had to find someone else to come in, but it broke her heart when Bella turned down the position with Diane Von Furstenberg.

Yet there was something about the smile on her niece's face this morning. Renee had not seen that look in many months – hope and authentic happiness. Even though she was mildly curious about her date, she knew this morning wasn't the time to pester Bella for details. There would be enough time later.

"We're home now, but I think we have a visitor," Charlie announced as he turned off the car.

She was too tired to care if anyone was coming to see them. All Renee wanted was to lie in bed for the next few hours. After getting out of the car, Charlie was greeted by Bella, who let him know that Edward was coming to help him. He was surprised by this offer, but happily accepted it when he saw the young man walking towards him.

"Let me help you sir," he said while pulling the wheelchair out of the trunk. As they worked together to help her get to the bedroom, Charlie noticed how attentive this young man was. The concern he showed for his wife made an impact. She was mumbling about her poor appearance, but that wasn't important to either of them. Renee could barely keep her eyes open when they got to the bed. Edward pulled the chair back while Charlie laid her down. He walked out of the room to give them some privacy, but a plan was forming in his mind.

"Appreciate all of your help." Their eyes met as the bedroom door closed. "You look like you want to talk to me. What can I help you with?"

"Charlie, I'm not sure if Bella told you this, but I've offered a position for her as the designer for Cullen Incorporated. She can turn around the company with her brilliance. Of the people I worked with in the past, none can hold a candle to her." He took a deep breath after the last statement.

"She had a cat that ate the canary grin on her face this morning. I had the feeling it involved you, but she failed to tell us that you offered her a position. Bella told you about Furstenberg?"

"Yes sir, I was aware of the offer they made, but I have a proposition of my own for you. Can we talk about it?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed as he wondered what this man had up his sleeve. They sat down at the wooden kitchen table and began to talk. Basically, Edward wanted to assist his family with paying Renee's medical bills; the amount wasn't significant. If she required live in help that would not be a problem. He hoped that Charlie would take him at face value, that this was sincere.

"What is your motivation? What are you getting out of this if I may ask?"

"Due to the fact that Bella is deeply concerned with Renee's illness, from a business standpoint, I want her focus to be on creating. If she knows that you and your wife are taken care of, then her mind will be on work." He stopped to consider his words. "I'm not doing this because of philanthropy. Your niece doesn't know about this either."

The miracle that Charlie prayed and bargained for was in front of him. Edward Cullen, the head of a major business, made two offers that would benefit his family. Not only would Bella finally become a full-fledged designer, but taking care of Renee's cancer would be easier. This was almost too good to be true. Charlie was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth though.

"There are a number of fine points we need to work out for this to work," he said while looking at the young man. "But the smile on Bella's face this morning was very telling. "

For the next hour, they reviewed medical bills and spoke with Garrett. Details were hammered out. Edward contacted a nursing service that was more than willing to work with the family. Magnolia's would have at least three seamstresses from Cullen, Incorporated every day. His niece would officially start working for the company tomorrow morning. The burdens of the past few weeks were becoming lighter as well.

-MINY-

Bella wouldn't allow Edward to leave until he had dinner with her. Charlie tended to Renee while they ate in the kitchen. He made sure that her needs were taken care of before his. During this time, Edward told her about the arrangement he made this afternoon. She stopped eating as he explained the medical care for Renee. His generosity and his heart were boundless.

"You've barely known me for two days, and yet you're moving heaven and earth. You must have a vast amount of faith in my abilities."

"I could say that I'm doing this primarily for the corporation, but I'd be lying. Beautiful Girl, I want to see you thrive, to grow as a designer," he said while moving his chair closer. "Your future is so damn bright, and I want to have a place in it."

She studied his face. He had stubble on his cheeks and chin that she wanted to run her fingers over; gazing into his moss green eyes sent shivers down her back. Was it possible that he'd broken his nose before? It was slightly crooked. There was so much about him that intrigued her.

Of course Edward shared the same feeling about her. It was evident when he could barely pull his eyes away to finish dinner.

"I wish I'd made some dessert," she told him while taking the dishes over to the sink. "Tiramisu would have gone well with the spaghetti."

"Would I be correct in guessing that you enjoy making dessert?"

Bella looked over her shoulder as the water ran and winked at him. That small gesture endeared him that much more to her. While he couldn't remember the last time he'd washed dishes by hand, Edward joined her to get the task done.

Charlie quietly walked into the room while they were still taking care of the dishes. The sight of them together didn't take him by surprise. After the conversation earlier, he believed that they made the right decisions for his family. Bella warmed up the food she'd set aside while Charlie took out a glass.

"Your parents would have been as proud of you as we are," he said to her as she placed the dishes on the table. "Tomorrow's a special day and you'll knock 'em dead. Congratulations."

"Thank you Uncle Charlie. This is all due to a poorly constructed pair of pants, though." Her eyes went over to Edward. "Tanya's mistake was a blessing in disguise. Who knew that her lack of sewing skills would bring us together?"

He sent them into the living room to spend time alone together. After settling on the dark brown sofa, Edward placed his arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder. This was natural.

"What if I fail tomorrow?" she asked while he rubbed circles on her skin. "I know that you have faith in me, but what about your brother or the woman who runs the workroom?"

"Don't worry about Angela; she and Tanya rarely if ever saw eye to eye. If there is a problem, which I doubt, then I'll intervene. As for Garrett, he doesn't have enough power to override my decisions. The rat should be grateful that you accepted the position."

Bella pulled back and looked at him. "Did you just call him a rat?" She tried to suppress a giggle, but it wasn't possible.

"You should hear the things he calls me, but I'm not about to repeat them in the company of a lady." He brought her hand to his mouth to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. There was that lingering tropical scent he'd come to enjoy. His touch was almost too much for her, but she welcomed all of his attention.

"You know I'm picking you up in the morning and every morning from now on. The thought of you walking to work isn't appealing even if you do live in walking distance." For a moment Edward wasn't sure if he'd overstepped his boundaries.

"I would be insane to decline that offer," she whispered. "Why would I choose to be away from you?" Her eyes shone with happiness.

He lifted his fingers to stroke her cheek unconsciously. In the short span of time that he'd spent with Mallory, sincere moments of affection such as this were few and far between. Bella drew this out of him with one look.

"We're falling into something that's bigger than us," Edward murmured as his face came closer. "I don't know that I have the will to fight it."

"Then let's surrender and fall together."

He closed his eyes as her dark lashes fell against her cheek. It started off as a light kiss; her lips brushed over his slowly. There was no reason to force or rush the moment. His hands went to cradle her face. Bella softly moaned as he gently claimed her mouth with his own. The world fell away as their emotions took over. Slowly, they pulled back from each other.

"That blush on your face will be in my dreams tonight," he whispered as he pressed his mouth to her forehead.

"The morning can't come soon enough for me, Edward. You're giving me the opportunity I've always wanted. After Renee became ill, I didn't think that I could pursue my ambitions. Is it possible that I haven't thanked you properly?"

"First of all, your smile is thanks enough. Secondly, the fact that you are taking on the challenge of designing for Cullen, Inc. is amazing. Beautiful Girl, you have to believe me when I say everything I need is right here."

Edward drew her into his arms once more before they said good night. She peeked out of the curtains as he walked towards the SUV. Bella's mind was filled with anticipation as she walked into Renee's bedroom to check on her. The steady rise and fall of her chest assured her that she was asleep.

"If you didn't need your rest, I would tell you all about him," she whispered before leaving a peck on her cheek. Knowing that her aunt would be taken care of eased the burden that she'd carried, and it would be far easier to focus on designing. While she was certain that Edward was confident in her ability, Bella wanted to prove to herself that she could do more than she imagined. The chance of a lifetime was waiting for her at Cullen, Incorporated tomorrow morning. It was hers for the taking.

**Thank you all for reading! XXOO**


	3. Chapter 3 Soul Inspiration

**Chapter 3 – Soul Inspiration**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**I am thoroughly appreciative of your reviews and kind words. The reviews have truly surprised me in the best way possible. Thank you to TheDVS1 and Kiki for prereading. Cloe Marie, my fantastic beta, I appreciate everything you do. **

**There are a few terms used in this fic that are related to fashion design.**

**FIT – Fashion Institute of Technology**

**CAD – Computer Animated Design**

**WWD – Women's Wear Daily**

Angela couldn't sleep the previous night so she got ready for work early. Now she was sitting in Starbucks re-reading an article on adjusted profits for Neiman Marcus - for the tenth time. Her stomach was in knots as she turned the pages of WWD. It would come as no surprise that Angela wasn't giving the periodical all of her attention. The café mocha she ordered thirty minutes ago was cooling slightly, and she could only nibble on the blueberry scone. 

Yesterday the workroom was hectic at best. Three of her best seamstresses were sent out on assignments by Mr. Cullen. According to Newton, they were working at an alterations shop called Magnolia's, and due to how fast he spoke, Angela missed other important details. There was little to no work for the other ladies in the workroom to sew or stitch. For a few hours, they gathered the remains of the collection they began weeks ago. No one at Cullen, Incorporated wanted to have their name associated with Tanya Denali or her shitty creations.

Then she received an email from Garrett Cullen once they were finished getting rid of the hideous items. It was a mass letter to inform the employees that the new designer, Bella Swan, would start tomorrow morning. Upon reading this email, Angela let out a small gasp – that name was vaguely familiar. It was on her mind the rest of the day as she racked her brain. Right before she fell asleep, it dawned on her who Bella was - their paths crossed while attending the Fashion Institute. She was the girl who was always smiling and the boys loved her company. Nothing seemed to fluster her. Professors sang Bella's praises. As a result jealousy began to rear its ugly head.

Only a short time ago, they competed for an internship with Diane Von Furstenberg, and Angela wanted this position badly. One of the requirements for entry was to create a wrap dress. She spent countless hours searching for the right fabric, creating the pattern, and sewing the garment together. In her mind, this was a show stopping winner, but things aren't always what they seem at three in the morning. That was the time she placed the dress in a garment bag. In the light of the day, when Angela made her presentation, she noticed a major flaw. While ironing the interfacing on the fabric panels, she failed to pay enough attention and it melted parts of the seams.

The dress fell apart before the judging panel.

She ran out of the showroom heartbroken.

Then she heard that Bella won the coveted position, which was the last straw. While Angela graduated with decent grades, the best job she could find was managing the workroom for Cullen, Inc. It was humiliating for her to settle for less than what she wanted. But there were loans to pay back and rent would be due at the end of the month. It was the highest paying position that she was offered; Angela reluctantly accepted the job. In the back of her mind, she had this fantasy that she would become the head designer for the company. Too bad she was deluding herself.

It burned her up to know that Bella was taking over, but the fact that Mr. Cullen didn't approach her first was more bothersome. He should have hired from within instead of bringing Bella, an outsider, on board. One of the main reasons why she was emotional about the situation was because Angela knew in her heart that, between the two of them, Bella was the better designer. She was almost a legend at FIT. When she turned down Furstenberg it shocked the fashion community.

_Why didn't WWD run an article on Bella's departure from the industry?_ _Let's face it, everyone loves her. She's the fucking girl who can do no wrong!_

After taking a long sip of her drink, Angela got up from the table, brushed off the crumbs off her shirt, and walked outside. It was time to get this day from hell started.

-MINY-

The two dresses that she chose from were pink with patterns. The floral one was more visually appealing, but the geometric prints on the other one made a statement. After trying both garments on Bella went with the first choice. She made this almost a year ago when inspiration took over. After a trip to Metro Textiles with Renee, her creative instincts took over when she sat in front of the sewing machine. The pattern for a short, flirty hem was exactly what she hoped for, and it fell about an inch above her knees. Since Bella was only five feet, three inches in height, this length would flatter her body.

Her makeup was professional – subtle bronze shimmer for her cheeks, inky black mascara to thicken her lashes. Long wearing lipstick was made for days like this. She reached for the bottle of Beach perfume that was a Christmas gift from Charlie and Renee. The water notes lifted her spirits, renewed her confidence, and made her feel relaxed. After sliding on her kitten heels, Bella ran a paddle brush through her hair.

She walked into the kitchen with a sparkle in her eyes. A cup of coffee suited her needs along with a toasted bagel. Edward would arrive within the next few minutes, but she made a fresh pot of coffee for Charlie. It was still important to help her family even if she had work obligations. When Bella checked in on her aunt and uncle this morning, she learned that it was a difficult night. Charlie assured her they would be fine; if there was an emergency they would call her.

As she checked her reflection in the mirror, Bella only allowed positive thoughts in her mind. This day was going to exceed her wildest dreams, and it could be the start of her happily ever after. Stress was an inevitable part of life, yet she didn't allow it to get the better of her. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Morning, Beautiful Girl – you look exquisite," Edward told her as she greeted him. After placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he asked how she was feeling.

"Excited, scared, ambitious, determined, but most of all hopeful," she responded. "How are you?"

"When I woke up this morning, I felt happy and optimistic for multiple reasons, but it all starts and ends with you. Are you ready to show the world of high fashion your talent?"

He took her hand in his and they walked down to the BMW together. Six blocks later they were inside the parking garage smiling at each other.

"You're going to amaze them." After kissing the inside of her wrist, he escorted her into the lobby of Cullen, Incorporated. People said hello to them as they walked towards the elevators. Bella mentally reminded herself that she belonged here. The thrill that she had while being an intern was coming back. Edward gave her hand a gentle squeeze when they arrived on the fifth floor.

"Because you have a high position and we'll need to communicate continuously," he began with a grin, "your office is next to mine. I had the room redesigned; if you aren't happy with it, tell me so we can make the appropriate changes." Opening the door Bella had the impression that this was her creative home.

"You've gone to so much trouble," she told him before placing her hand over her mouth. It was everything she wanted. There was task lighting and a cozy atmosphere; no fluorescent lighting for this girl. Bright pink roses were on the white antique desk. On the opposite side of the room, there was a table with a large distressed armoire for storage nearby. Reams of dressmaker's tracing paper for patterns were lined up against the wall. A suede sofa in a shade of plum was only a few feet from the door. She imagined the two of them not only working together in this room, but also spending time on that sofa getting caught up in their blossoming romance.

Bella turned to speak to him when she saw that he was conversing with another man, who was overly enthusiastic for this time of day. He was constantly moving, making gestures with his hands. They spoke for a short amount of time and then he bolted out of the door.

"That was my administrative assistant, Michael Newton. I'll introduce you when he returns, but I want to know if you like your office."

"Edward, like is a poor excuse to describe how much I adore this room." He followed as she walked over to the desk. "You know how a small child reacts to seeing his presents on Christmas morning? Jumping around and acting silly – that's what I want to do but I'll refrain."

"That is more than enough for me," he responded before wrapping her in a tight hug. As much as he wanted to hold her all morning, there was business that needed their attention. Michael knocked at the door with a delivery, and Edward introduced them as he set up breakfast.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a flourish before giving Bella an air kiss. It was platonic love at first sight for him. Bella was a different from Tanya as night was from day in demeanor and appearance. She was inviting and a genuine pleasure to be around unlike her predecessor.

"I hate to break this up," Edward began, "but Garrett will be joining us. And I don't want to spoil a great morning. Would you please take this folder down to the workroom? Angela needs this for the next collection. Thanks."

"Certainly Mr. Cullen." Michael left the room in a happier mood.

Bella turned around to face Edward. "Isn't he something?" He shook his head slightly and explained the fine nuances of their working relationship. Garrett walked in without any hesitation as they were sitting down to eat a light breakfast. While Edward was used to his brother's usual rude and slightly aggressive side, he preferred that she was eased into his disposition. Unfortunately this would not be the case.

Garrett grabbed at plate and loaded it with whatever looked appetizing. He said a gruff hello to Edward, wiped his hand off, and shook Bella's hand a little too tightly. She visibly winced but pushed it aside to focus on the conversation.

"I've been told that you have amazing talent; that we had to hire you immediately. Normally I take his point of view with a fucking grain of salt. I'm not as open minded as my sibling, so it may take some convincing for us to see eye to eye."

"Please forgive Garrett as his heart has become more hardened over the past few years. That's one of the drawbacks of the business, isn't it?" Edward was looking across the table directly at Garrett. "You need to watch your attitude especially around Bella. I can take whatever shit you want to dish, but she's the exception."

"Ouch dear brother - that hurt," he responded with sarcasm. "I'm not saying that she isn't the next Coco Chanel." Garrett rolled his eyes and stood up. Hard core proof was necessary for him to make a judgment on whether or not this girl had the ability to transform the company. That was one of the differences between him and Edward - reason versus instinct. It nearly drove him insane.

"Is that all you have to say?" Bella said with a side glance. "I never once asked, pleaded, or begged Edward for this opportunity. If anything, I tried to get him to see that he might be jumping the gun. But if there's one thing I've learned is that when your brother has made up his mind, there is no way to change it. And I plan on making the most of this chance."

For the first time in many months, Garrett was speechless because this was unexpected. He was at a loss for words, but Edward, on the other hand, was proud of his girl. She stood up to the rotten bastard without an ounce of fear. Quietly, she sipped her coffee as they walked over to the door and he closed it behind Garrett.

"I haven't seen anyone else put him in his place so well," he told her before sitting down. "You might have intimidated him which is no small feat."

"I didn't like the way he was talking to either one of us. There is a time and a place for everything, and at that moment, I had to be tough as nails. Garrett needed to hear those exact words as much as I needed to say them."

"Have I told you lately that I find you deeply attractive, Beautiful Girl? It's not based on your physical appearance either." Edward took a few seconds to gaze into her eyes before speaking. "You have this interesting mix of maturity, optimism, strength, and a heart that's pure gold."

She moved her chair closer, brushed off his lapel, and smiled. "Charlie always said to be whoever the hell I wanted to be so I chose myself. But don't discount yourself. I see a man who is a great leader but lacks the cynicism most people expect in business. Your determination is one of the qualities I find very appealing."

It was that moment when the attraction and urgency took the reins. Eyes closed and lips met for a sensual, lingering kiss. Her tongue barely touched his when he drew her closer. There was a small shudder of pleasure that went down her spine. Edward pulled back, cocked a brow, and grinned.

"Mmmm…heaven." That was Bella's only response as she lay her head on his chest.

"It is when you have an angel this close," he said before kissing the top of her head.

-MINY-

_Purple? Sheath dresses? Silk?_

Angela was clueless about the contents of the manila folder. It seems her boss had changed the rules midway through the game, or at least to suit the new designer. That quietly burned her up. If he had chosen her, then they wouldn't have to modify the collection so drastically. There wasn't information about jackets or pants. She looked through the paperwork again, but it was still confusing.

A piece of paper fell to the floor, and as she leaned down, the door to the workroom opened. A voice she despised came through clearly.

"Are you certain that this is a good time to meet Angela? I don't want to interrupt if she's busy."

"She should never be too busy to speak with you. Like I said, if there's a problem –"

Angela greeted them before he could finish his sentence. Damn it! Bella looked better than she remembered…shiny hair, glowing skin, and a figure to kill for.

"Didn't you go to FIT? Your look very familiar."

"Yes I did," Angela answered. "And I remember you. Didn't get the coveted internship with Furstenberg, huh?" Angela's attempt at being cordial was not strong. Her body language revealed her contempt, and it was not lost on Edward. How could anyone miss her tightly crossed arms or the continual toe tapping? As they spoke, his eyes went back and forth as he studied the situation.

"And the rumor was true that you turned _them_ down? I wouldn't have said no, not to a position like that."

"Family is more important than any career. My aunt and uncle needed me to assist at the shop while my uncle takes care of my aunt. Renee has pancreatic cancer, and we're doing all that we can to ease her pain."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about your _circumstances._" She turned to face Edward. _ "_Mr. Cullen, I have a few questions about the changes for the collection."

"Angela, I made the directions rather clear. Bella and I spoke at length about making the new line more feminine and fresh. That's why we decided on a new color scheme and the sheath dress." She was glaring at Bella by the time he finished; that didn't set well with him either. "I'm not sure why you have a problem, but I'll give you some time to work on your attitude."

"I don't have an attitude," she replied in a small voice. "I was just…trying to grasp the new concepts, that's all. I apologize if it came across differently."

Edward and Bella shared a knowing look as they left the workroom together. Neither one had time for a halfhearted apology.

-MINY-

The morning turned into afternoon quickly. Ideas flowed from her mind rapidly as Bella drew several sketches. She called Charlie to see how they were and was pleasantly surprised. A nurse arrived this morning to take care of Renee so he was able to tend to the business. His mood was almost jovial, which was normal for her uncle. She missed the way he cracked silly jokes and made her giggle. According to him the seamstresses were more than happy to assist; the shop was doing well.

When he asked how her day was going, Charlie knew from the tone of her voice that she was happy. Bella spoke about how comfortable she was at Cullen, Inc. Everyone she met made her feel welcome except two individuals. He didn't press for any details but told her to hold on while her star soared.

Once she finished speaking with her uncle her creativity and imagination took over. To her right was a laptop with a Telestia CAD program open. Although she was used to the program nothing beat paper and pencil. Technical drawing didn't satisfy the need quite as well. The sheath dress was the focal point of the collection. But she saw tailored, above the knee skirts with knit, lightweight cap sleeve sweaters accompanying it. In her mind's eye, Bella saw herself wearing these clothes while spending time with Edward. They were alone in Central Park; his hands were cupping her face. Unspoken affection was in his eyes. They were on the verge of kissing when another idea came into her mind.

Sweater sets with dainty bows at the collar! What else would accompany a sheath dress on cool mornings or a tailored blouse as well as a cardigan? Fine grade cashmere was an obvious choice for the fabric. The next task was to make sample patterns, which in turn would become a sample garment. How easily would Angela work on this with her? She dismissed that thought as her hand moved across the drafting paper fast. She wrote down numbers on the side for measurements. Thankfully Bella didn't question her ideas nor did she have time for doubt. After making multiple sketches it was time to get the patterns ready, which she did with CAD. It was easy to zoom in or out to examine and adjust the designs; templates could be layered on the screen. It was only a matter of time before she had the rest of the new collection saved with images. There wasn't any hesitation this afternoon as she did exactly what she'd dreamed of – creating beautiful clothes.

-MINY-

Edward and Garrett had not spoken since that morning. Neither one of them was willing to deal with the pink elephant. Eventually, Edward sent an email letting him know that Bella was hard at work creating the new line. They needed to get over this inability to agree. If Garrett needed to see her talent with his eyes, then it was possible he'd get an example in the morning. A smile crossed his face as he thought about how good that moment would be for him and Bella. It made him happy to give her the opportunity she deserved.

They hadn't spoken in a few hours. It was imperative to give her the time and space for creativity, and in her words, he had a major corporation to run. Curiosity and genuine concern was getting the better of him, so Edward called it a day. After tapping on her door she called him inside.

"You look at home Beautiful Girl. How are you?"

"Actually, I've had a busy, but great time. This is almost too good to be true. I have thought about asking you to pinch me." She stood up and stretched her arms as he walked closer. "Cullen, Inc. uses the standard CAD program?"

"Yes since most, if not all, of the design houses use it, we choose to follow suit. Have you had any difficulty with it?"

"Not for a minute. FIT utilizes it for the design classes and I was fine. But how do you feel about cashmere sweaters and fitted skirts for spring?" Her enthusiasm was contagious as he looked over the sketches. These clothes were classic, wearable, and modern, which was what he wanted. If the buyers and target market fell in love with the line, that would be a turning point for the company.

"This is fantastic but that's not a surprise. Can I ask what your inspiration was?"

A slight blush crossed her face when she began talking about her Central Park daydream. From her description, Edward could see the details, but his favorite was the way he imagined the sun light on her smiling face. He would make this happen.

"I emailed the pattern templates to Angela. She sent back a note stating that they would have samples by mid-morning tomorrow. I'm rather excited about the way this is turning out." He took her hand in his as she got up from the chair and into his arms.

"You know that the office is closed, Bella. Isn't it about time I took you home for some dinner?"

She ran her fingers lazily through his hair. "Dinner you say? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Edward tilted her head as he moved in closer. Her lips moved slowly next to his before their kiss became more intense. Tenderly, he rubbed his fingers over her cheek as his tongue massaged hers. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"You're making my dreams come true," she whispered while he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg. I have big plans for our future, and you have the starring role."

He caressed her face as they became swept up in another lingering kiss.

**Thank you all for reading! XXOO**


	4. Chapter 4 Cashmere Truths

**Chapter 4 Cashmere Truths**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Hey y'all and thank you from the bottom of my heart. Reading your reviews gives me so much encouragement. I deeply appreciate the help of my prereaders, TheDVS1 and Kiki. And I would be lost without the help of my sweet friend and beta, Cloe Marrie. **

**Whipple procedure:** **The Whipple procedure (pancreatoduodenectomy) is the most common operation to remove pancreatic cancers. The Whipple procedure may also be used to treat some benign pancreatic lesions and cysts and cancers in the bile duct and beginning part of the small intestine (duodenum). (Source - )**

**Adrucil: Common drug used in treatment of pancreatic cancer. (Source - )**

After leaving Cullen, Inc. Tanya decided it was a good idea to go on a two day bender. This was her modus operandi when life became too much to bear. At first there wasn't enough liquor in all of New York City to satisfy her need. But her girlfriend of the moment, Irina, brought over a fifth of jack as well as several bottles of tequila. Tanya was in the middle of ripping apart her contract with the company when she arrived. Tiny pieces of paper littered her upscale apartment like confetti. Irina had seen her in many states of emotional duress before, but this situation was more intense. If she was a better person and not an enabler, then she wouldn't have given Tanya the first drink; saying no to her was impossible.

As she consumed drink after drink Tanya recounted her day, and it wasn't a pleasant story. Hateful remarks about Edward Cullen and how she was horrifically fired were the main subjects of her rant. It was hard for Irina to watch the breakdown that was unfolding in front of her eyes. Tanya was a sobbing mess after finishing the first bottle; her tolerance was low. Irina dragged her back to the bedroom to sleep after she passed out on the hall floor. Their relationship was rocky sometimes, but she genuinely worried about her girlfriend's welfare. It was hard to walk out of the apartment that night, but for her own sake, she had to walk away.

Irina thought about this for the next twenty four hours and made a choice. Calling her girlfriend or dropping by her place weren't advisable. The only solution was to leave a letter under the door explaining why they needed to break up. Writing it was heartbreaking. Yet staying in a toxic relationship was only going to hurt Irina. The following morning she dropped it off along with the key. Somethings were better left unsaid.

By the time Tanya sobered up and read the note, she realized how bad her life had become within the period of a few days. Not only had she lost her position as a designer, but Irina left in her hour of need. Nothing about this situation was fair; that made her angry, so much that a plan was forming. She was going to have the last laugh in the end.

-MINY-

One of the side effects that Renee and Charlie were worried about was secondary thyroid cancer. She had hyperthyroidism for several years, which resulted in weight loss and insomnia. While she had undergone a Whipple Treatment recently, it was possible that some of the cancerous cells spread to other parts of her body. The endocrinologist had explained that this was a possibility in the future, but now it seemed more likely. One meeting with the oncologist yesterday confirmed their worst fear.

Renee had another battle to face.

Numb was the only way to describe how she felt this morning as she laid in bed. The nurse would be at their home soon, but she sure as hell didn't feel up to doing anything. For the one thousandth time Renee asked why this had to happen in the prime of her life. The business was doing well; they had plans to open a second location within the next year. She and Charlie had a strong marriage that had lasted over two decades. Her niece was on the verge of becoming a designer. And then cancer had to leave its calling card.

The social worker from the oncology office said it would be perfectly normal for her to be angry or to have sudden crying fits. Yet she failed to tell her that she could feel this emotionally bankrupt. Renee secretly wished that someone would randomly shoot her and end this misery. But before she could die, Renee had to live to see Bella succeed and to make sure Charlie would be fine.

The reality was, since they knew she had secondary cancer, the prognosis became grimmer. She wasn't going to fool herself into believing that she had a year; at best, there were only a few months left for her to live. Time was running out.

Charlie and the nurse, Sue, came into the bedroom as she thought about these things.

"Renee, I have breakfast ready for you, and I don't want to hear that you aren't hungry this morning. In order for you to keep down your adrucil, it's important that you get some food in your stomach." Sue set the tray down on the table and began opening pill bottles. "It's better that you try to get some plant-based carbohydrates in your system as opposed to high fructose corn syrup. Your blood sugar and energy level will get a much needed boost."

Charlie sat down on the other side of the bed and lovingly rubbed her hand. The color of her skin was far too pale, but that was to be expected. When he and Sue helped her to sit up, some of her hair was on the pillow. It was hard to fight back the tears, but he had to be strong in this circumstance. Renee would eventually notice this side effect; should he delay telling her now? When she turned her head to look at him his somber gaze was a dead giveaway.

He thought she mumbled something sarcastic about how her day was getting better by the minute. Charlie was at a loss at how to help his wife. Sue gave him a sympathetic look as she handed over the medication and a bottle of water. Seeing his wife in pain, and knowing that her life expectancy was getting shorter, emotionally gutted him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said in the most casual tone possible.

A million thoughts ran through his mind as he walked to the kitchen. Why was the love of his life being taken from him? How was he going to handle her death? Even with all of the help Edward was providing his family, would there be enough to cover her funeral? And why did Bella make so many pancakes this morning? There was a plate sitting on the table with a note for him reminding her uncle to eat well, that Renee needed him to be strong.

She was one of the most hopeful and optimistic people he knew, as she always had been. In the midst of this fight Bella urged him to see the brighter side. Heaven knows she could find the good in any situation. Charlie grabbed some Kleenexes and wiped at his eyes. The tears stung every time, and it was time to make a choice. He could either let this kill him too, or he could choose to be positive. The path to take was obvious even if it wasn't the easiest. This was all about Renee and not him.

'_Time to make another pot of coffee and man up,'_ he thought to himself.

-MINY-

The ladies of the workroom were delighted with the new designs and clothes for spring - except one person. Angela was pushing her glassed up while studying the measurements for the fitted skirt. She could have thought of this! Why did Edward have to hire someone else to do her job? She was so caught up in her emotions that she neglected to see how happy the women were. The materials weren't easy to work with, but the smiles on their faces were authentic.

Angela, on the other hand, preferred to stew in her misery. What was so grand about the cashmere sweater sets? And bows? She thought it was silly for a grown woman to wear something as infantile as that. But, for the almighty Cullen, Inc., it was imperative that they finish the samples this morning by ten. While Angela was well versed in the fast speed of the fashion industry, this was ridiculous in her opinion, but she naturally assumed this was all due to Bella.

In the email that Edward sent a short time ago, he wanted to know about the progress. She gritted her teeth while letting him know the results would be on time. One of the seamstresses approached her with the skirt sample for examination. Angela had a thorough checklist for completed garments – seam grin, tight or loose stitches, and how well the zipper was sewn to the garment. One of the few duties she enjoyed as the workroom manager was inspecting the finished product. This allowed her to use her knowledge and to be in charge as she wanted.

Her icy exterior was slightly intimidating to the seamstress. Time was crawling by slowly. The room felt far too warm. She had to remember that it was only a skirt and not the Spanish Inquisition.

"This'll do for Mr. Cullen," Angela said without making eye contact. "Grab one of the hangers from the Z rack and get it ready to take upstairs." With that she followed her instructions to prep the garment. Angela didn't want to accept that this collection would far exceed expectations; it had excellence written all over the designs. The horrendous clothes from the past few seasons would become a distant memory, and Cullen, Inc. would be redeemed in the eyes of the industry. If she was thinking with a clearer mind, then Angela might realize this would benefit her in the long run. But she could only focus on how no one was giving her the opportunity she deserved.

-MINY-

"Garrett, for the love of humanity, sit down already. Why are you so restless? You're making me feel anxious." Edward and Bella watched as he paced the floor of his office and cracking his knuckles. Watching his brother was mildly irritating, but Michael assured them that Angela was on her way upstairs. She looked at him with anticipation. As nervous as Bella was, she couldn't wait to see the samples. Garrett's sour mood wouldn't rob her of joy. Edward gave her hand a tight squeeze when there was a knock on the door. When the rack was pushed into the room, she stood up tall and proud.

"Thank you for bringing this to us, and send my sentiments to everyone in the workroom. I know you're short staffed, but human resources will hire new employees within the next two weeks. We have to have the right amount of people on our team to get ready for fashion week."

Angela replied politely to his statements and moved aside.

The first piece that caught Garrett's attention was the silk sheath dress. Bella's interpretation was distinctly feminine and fitted. While his knowledge of sewing was limited, he knew what a dart was, and in this case, they added understated drama. Details such as this would separate their clothes from the competition. Each piece was bound to be a bestseller. Their target market would fall in love with this offering. He was silent as he assessed the samples. Edward had a broad smile on his face because this would silence Garrett's naysaying.

"So this is the foundation for the new line?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Indeed it is. Care to tell us your thoughts?"

He ran his fingers over his facial hair and stepped back. "I've got to hand it to you, Miss Swan. At first I had my doubts - serious doubts - because Edward tends to go with his instincts. It's a trait he inherited from our mother. You see I'm one of those old fashioned guys who needs proof in order to believe. And though I hate to admit I was wrong, you delivered the goods."

"I'm sincerely flattered and caught off guard by your response. Winning you over was essential, if for no other reason than to have peace between you and Edward." To the outsider, Bella looked calm, content, but on the inside she was soaring.

"You have no need to be concerned about the status of our relationship. If I said that the sky was blue, he'd argue back that I was wrong," Edward replied. "I appreciate that you see the situation from a different perspective. We need to move forward with the collection."

"You have my full support," Garrett said before patting his brother's back and leaving for his office.

Angela took the empty rack out of the office as fast as her feet would take her. She's had enough of listening to others gushing about Bella's designs and muttered a few unintelligible words when the elevator opened. Something had to give soon.

-MINY-

Edward and Bella had a meeting with the board of directors that afternoon. They were equally pleased and impressed with the samples. It was their opinion that, if this line helped them get out of the red, then she would become the permanent designer for Cullen, Inc. She let the board know that designing was her greatest ambition; that she would put forth the effort needed. The rest of the day involved tedious paperwork and tax information. The HR department had to finalize the details of Bella's employment.

She went back into her office, checked the time, and sat on the sofa. It was nearly five o'clock on a Friday. This was the week that changed her life for good or bad. Edward came into it with a whirlwind of excitement and possibilities. Bella handled this with grace and ease which was due in part to her maturity. Her mother and father said that she was a full grown person in the body of a child when she was little. Thinking about that memory brought a smile to her face. Often times she wondered what they would think of her, especially now that she was living her dream.

The buzzing of her phone brought her back to the present.

_It's quitting time. Can I take you to dinner?_

Edward loved having a meal with her, and it was quickly becoming part of their evening routine. The past few nights they made dinner together at her place. Spending time together made her feelings for him grow deeper. He made her laugh and at the same time sparked her creativity. The relationship they were nurturing was not like anyone she'd had with another man.

During her college years Bella was more focused on her studies than dating, but for about four months, she had a relationship with Demetri. At first she liked how he didn't need her around all the time; clinginess wasn't an attractive feature to her. Besides she was balancing the demands of her classwork with her life. Their differences soon became a hindrance. Where she was relaxed and easy going, Demetri was serious and always in a rush. He promised that he would change. She believed him enough to have sex with him. Yet he returned to his old ways almost as soon as they were out of bed. After spending a weekend away Bella decided that she wanted to break up, and she never heard from him again.

Edward had the qualities she looked for in a man – intelligence, humor, and a kind heart. It was easy to get lost in her thoughts of him as she sent a message.

_ Would you take me by my place first? I need to check on my family._

While zipping up her bag Edward knocked on the door and she told him to come inside.

"I already had plans to go by your home. Do you think Renee and Charlie need anything?"

"If they do Charlie won't tell me over the phone. Where are we going for dinner? I'd like to make sure I look good."

He stopped her mid task to take her face in his hands. "The word good would never be sufficient when I describe you, Bella. Your beauty is breath taking. When we first met, I was astounded by how selfless you were. Don't get me started on your creativity - we could be here all night."

"I'm afraid you're making me blush with your sweet words," she confessed softly. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. They left the fifth floor with smiles that hid secrets.

-MINY-

Charlie and Sue had their hands full most of the day. Renee's mood became more despondent as the hours ticked away. They pulled back the curtains in the bedroom to give her some sunlight, but she turned away. Sue brought in a small protein based meal for her to eat. For a few moments, Renee stared at the food and made no attempt to eat. Charlie encouraged her with gentle words, but as soon as she took a few bites, it was apparent that she couldn't keep it down. After the linens were changed he had to go back to the shop. Sue began running an IV to rehydrate her body since oral rehydration wasn't feasible. For the next few hours she recorded the intake and output while Renee rested.

At Magnolia's Charlie had numerous customers coming in to pick up or to have clothes altered. One of his best clients and closest friends, Liam, came in with three pairs of trousers to have taken in. Immediately he noticed Bella's absence. They spoke at length about her new career, but it was difficult for him to ask about Renee. Charlie told him that he was only asking for heavy prayers from his friends. The situation, in his words, was taking a turn for the worst. Liam told Charlie he'd drop by tomorrow with some meals for him. His wife, Maggie, would be more than happy to make them. Gestures such as this one were becoming more frequent in Charlie's life.

He sent the three seamstresses home and went back to see his wife at the end of the business day. Sue made another light meal; he followed her back to the bedroom. While it hurt his heart to see Renee using the IV, it was a necessity if she couldn't eat. Sue woke her up carefully; the pain in her eyes when she opened them was hard for him to handle.

"Bella should be home soon honey. Why don't you try to get a little sustenance into your system? It would help your iron levels. The oncologist is concerned about your nutrition."

She placed her head in the palm of her hands and sobbed. In her mind why did it really matter if her iron level ever went up? Death was coming for her no matter how hard she fought. She noticed for the first time that the needle in her elbow hurt. Charlie closed his arms around her shaking body. Her cries became softer as he comforted her. The sound of Bella's voice was coming from another room, telling Edward that she wanted to see Renee.

When she came into the room, it was one of the few times her aunt felt some semblance of delight. Sue returned to logging information as they talked and Charlie left the room. It was obvious that her aunt's hair was falling out, but she wasn't going to make a comment. It would be better to keep the conversation flowing in a positive manner.

"Is the room warm enough for you?" Bella asked with concern in her gaze.

Renee shook her head no and was immediately covered with a quilt. How she wanted to talk to her niece and ask her about her job! It was frustrating that she was too weak to say much.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Charlie and I spoke earlier today. He told me the shop is doing well, busy as usual. Liam dropped by with some pants. He and Maggie are blanketing you with prayers. And Edward is taking me to dinner." Hearing Bella talk like it was almost an ordinary day gave her some peace of mind, and she reached for her hand. She mouthed the words 'I love you.'

"I love you too, Aunt Renee. Keep your chin up and focus on the bright side. Miracles still happen." After giving her a hug, she left to change her clothes. The temperatures were chilly tonight; a fitted knit jersey dress in vivid blue suited her mood. From the back of her closet, Bella pulled out a pair of black boots. She felt confident while zipping up the back of the shoes. It was going to be a great evening.

Edward and Charlie were sitting in the living room quietly talking. They stood up when she entered, and she could tell from their faces that the discussion was on the serious side.

"I need to talk with about something important." Charlie looked exhausted and weary as she sat down on the sofa. "There's no need to sugar coat this – the oncologist confirmed that Renee has secondary thyroid cancer. She's in the early stage, thank God, but while surgery is an option, the fact of the matter is Renee has even less time to live." He couldn't keep talking, not after stating the hard truth.

Bella contemplated his words. She knew in her heart that her aunt's cancer was terminal. They needed some optimism despite the gravity of the situation. She reached out to her uncle and gave him a tight hug.

"Look at it this way - we have the opportunity to make her last months even more special. There is always hope in the darkest of times. I've never lost faith, not for one second, but if she's going to die, then we still have to be positive. Renee would want that more than for us to be depressed. And you would feel the same way if you were in her position."

"How did you get so wise?" She brushed away the tear that was falling down his face. Charlie pulled himself together. "It's hard for me to get out of bed in the morning, but you keep on moving forward. Honestly if I didn't have you around, I would have given up the damn fight. Edward, you have to know how much of a treasure she is."

"Indeed I do, sir. Do you or Renee need anything before we leave? Can we pick up some dinner for you?"

"Sue will be here a little while longer, and I have some leftovers courtesy of Bella. We'll be fine. You guys go have a great time." Bella gave him a hug and Charlie shook his hand before exiting the room. Edward helped her slip on a white pea coat.

"Are you fine?" He asked this as she turned to face him. "That was a heavy conversation."

"I won't lie and say I'm elated to know her diagnosis has become worse. It's painful to accept that she'll be gone sooner than we thought, but on the other hand, what good would it do if I wallow in sadness?"

Edward drew her close and held her tightly. "Charlie was right – you really are a treasure." He kissed her lips softly before they left.

-MINY-

After an intimate dinner at Market Table in West Village, they went for a brief walk and stopped at a sidewalk café for dessert.

"We won't be outside too long, but I thought you would like to have something sweet," he said to her as the waitress brought over a plate with tiramisu. The corners of her mouth turned upward.

"Why am I not surprised that you remembered my favorite?"

"Beautiful Girl it shouldn't come as a surprise that I remembered that. I want to know everything about you and no detail is too insignificant."

His words, while simple, were heart rendering for her. Demetri never took the time to learn about her likes and dislikes. "I'll tell you what you want to know, but I have a question for you. How do you see us?"

Edward set down his fork and took her hand in his. She told him earlier that it was sore from the past few days; gently, he rubbed over her skin.

"It would be easy for me to call you my girlfriend, but in my opinion, you deserve more than that. Besides, it's not about titles for me. It's about the relationship we have. And my life is more beautiful with you in it than without."

"You know how to make me melt, Mr. Cullen," she said. "We've only known each other for a short period, but what we have is special to me. The more time we are together, the more I want to only be with you."

They finished eating and walked back to the car with his arm around her waist. When they returned to her place Edward walked inside.

"I want to spend time with you this weekend, Bella," he told her as he ran his fingers over her cheekbones. "You tell me what you want and it's yours."

She placed her arms around his neck. "There's only one thing I truly desire – your heart."

"Didn't you know that was yours since we first met?" he whispered next to her mouth before capturing it in a kiss. He teased her satin lips with the tip of his tongue before sliding in. The soft curve of her hips felt wonderful as he ran his hands over them. They felt their shared passion as their mouths lingered. When she stopped for air, he placed delicate kisses over her brow and temples. She in turn was memorizing the sensation of each one.

"We have a busy day tomorrow, and I know you're tired," he said when her brown eyes met his green ones. "As much as I want to get lost in you, I have to tell you sweet dreams for now."

"I'm looking forward to every single second, Edward," she replied before giving him one more kiss. A few minutes later Edward left and drove around for a short time. He was a little too wired up awake to go to sleep just yet.

He and Bella were getting closer. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that she made his world better. It didn't matter to him that she was an employee of his company. She wasn't a gold digger, and he had no reason to hide their relationship. If anything he wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was falling in love with this amazing woman.

That was the first time Edward admitted that fact. She had claimed his heart as soon as he initially walked into Magnolia's. And each time he thought about her it was impossible to stop smiling. His mind was made up and he drove home. This weekend she would know the depth of his feelings.

As Bella lay in her bed she had the same thought. She couldn't let another day pass without telling Edward that she too had fallen in love with him.

**Thank you all for reading. XXOO**


	5. Chapter 5 Love is The Thing

**Chapter 5 Love is The Thing**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Hey you all and thank you for favoriting and following this fic. It truly floors me in the best of ways. Thank you to my prereaders, TheDVS1 and Kiki. To my beta, Cloe Marrie, I'm deeply appreciative of your assistance. **

On the Upper East Side of Manhattan, specifically the Carnegie Hill neighborhood, there was a premiere white glove, thirty two story condominium building. Inside Unit 15-C there were wooden plank floors and oversized double pane windows. Any chef in New York City worth their apron would kill for the kitchen, which included Viking stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, and custom cherry wood cabinets. There were three bathrooms, each with marble, and one with a Jacuzzi infinity tub. The furniture had clean lines with a masculine touch. In the master bedroom a featherbed mattress made the plush bed much more comfortable.

As wonderful as this place was, Edward didn't feel that it was truly a home. His position at work kept him busy, but what else would he expect as the chief executive officer? Long days and business trips filled his agenda. Lauren didn't want to spend time here when they were dating. She was far too pretentious to be seen in anything less than a five bedroom house.

But this morning there was only one woman on his mind. He sat up in bed imagining what life would be like with Bella in his place. She could make it feel like home, yet would she be happy? Not surprisingly her happiness had become paramount in his world. If she wanted to paint the place sunshine yellow, he wouldn't say no as long as it put a smile on her face.

Speaking of that smile…

He grabbed the phone and sent a message.

_Good morning Beautiful Girl. Woke up with you on my mind. Let me know when I can come to pick you up. _

Edward had a grin on his face as he thought of her reaction. He didn't have to wait long for her to respond, though.

_Morning to you as well. I dreamed of you all night. Give me one hour and I'm all yours. _

Those words stayed in his mind as he got out of bed and showered. In many ways Bella was all his from the beginning as much as he was hers. They were a great couple, personally and professionally. Working with her was a joy, and Garrett, despite the rocky start he had with Bella, was coming around to see his point of view.

The snake in the garden was Angela. Edward was thoroughly displeased with her behavior and demeanor towards Bella. At least she had the decency to keep her mouth shut when she brought up the samples. He wasn't going to tolerate a bad attitude. What was the cause of her odd reaction? It was time to do a little investigating. Human resources gave him a copy of her background information, and it stated that she graduated from FIT at the same time as Bella. Their paths apparently crossed, but he made some phone calls to get a better picture of her past. A business associate at Furstenberg gave him the details of her horrendous interview for the internship, including the dress that fell apart before their eyes. They were both laughing when he set the phone down. Yet the fact that she concealed this piece of information irritated him. Angela was hired to manage a damn workroom, but she lacked common sense when it came to sewing a garment?

He wasn't sure how to approach her about this subject, but it was definitely an ace in his pocket. If she continued behaving in a disrespectful manner, then he would remind her of the past. Edward normally didn't have to use tactics such as this, but he also didn't normally have employees like Angela.

_Enough about work, Cullen. A mesmerizing woman is waiting for you, _he thought while putting on his shoes. He grabbed the keys from the dresser and headed out the door.

-MINY-

Bella enjoyed the luxury of sleeping a little later than usual, but waking up to a message from Edward made her heart swoon. She let him know to pick her up in a hour. That would be enough time for her to get ready and to help Charlie. A soft sweater in a shade of rose would be perfect along with a simple pair of jeans. The color of her eyes became more intense with cocoa makeup. Bella made her smile brighter with glossy pink lipstick, and after she was satisfied with her appearance, she went to look in on Renee.

Sue arrived a few minutes ago and was busy starting the IV. Her aunt gave her a slight hand wave. The sound of her breathing was a bit more labored this morning. Bella took a seat near her.

"Edward and I are going out today, but before we leave, I can make something for you to eat. Is there anything that sounds really good this morning? I picked up a few of your favorite apples when I went to lunch yesterday – the red delicious kind."

There was something about an apple that was appealing to Renee. She quietly asked for one before having a coughing attack. Sue began pouring a glass of water for her when Bella went to the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked. He had an almost empty cup and plate in front of him on the table.

"Please don't worry- you know that doesn't help anyone. Renee asked for some apple slices, and Sue has her on an IV for fluids. Have you taken care of your needs this morning?" She reached into the drawer for a paring knife and took an apple out of the fridge.

"Yeah when I had a few minutes. Sue's a godsend. How did I manage before we had her?" He walked over to the sink and set the dishes on the counter.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure how you were burning the candle at both ends and surviving. It's just as important for you to take care of yourself as it is to help Renee." Bella placed the slices in a bowl. "Can you please hand me some yogurt?"

"Sure. Is vanilla good?"

"Yes, she needs some protein and this would be easy to swallow." Charlie brought the bed tray over to the counter. Bella set the food on it and walked back to the bedroom. Renee looked very tired but slightly more comfortable.

"Thank you so much. You made my job easier," Sue said while taking the tray. "If you feel up to going outside later, we can take a walk to get some fresh air. It would help you to get out of this room."

Charlie nodded in her direction. "We can help you out of bed and get you into the car. I'd love to push you around the park. Bella said that the leaves are pretty this year."

"I –I don't know – for sure," Renee mumbled. "I look bad." Her hand went to the top of her almost bare head. Almost all of her hair had fallen out through the night. Charlie did his best to comfort her but she tried to push him away. In her mind Renee no longer looked good enough to be with him. It was inevitable that she would lose her hair; the reality of seeing it was too much.

"Renee, I'm going to say this with all the love in my heart. It's fucking New York City! No one gives a damn about the way people look. We sure as hell aren't celebrities. Paparazzi's won't be stalking us to get some picture." He took a deep breath, sat down on the bed, and held her hand. "If you're feeling horrible when we get there, then we can leave and come home. There's no pressure. We think that a change of scenery and some fresh air might be helpful. I love you, Renee, and I only want to make you feel better."

"I love you, too," were the only words she could manage to say. The room was quiet as they hugged each other. They had the kind of love that Bella hoped she would have. Her aunt and uncle were devoted to each other. Their marriage was solid, and she aspired to have that kind of relationship.

"Maybe we can go if I keep breakfast down," Renee replied and looked over at her niece. There was a knock at the door. "Your suitor has arrived."

Bella gave her a quick peck on the cheek, told them to have a good time, and went to the door.

"Wow…there aren't enough words to describe how gorgeous you look," Edward said before entering the house.

"Thank you. Let me grab my coat and we can be on our way." He watched as she walked to the closet. "I wasn't sure about your plans for today, so is this okay?"

"Perfect," he responded and assisted her with the garment. She sighed when he kissed her cheek lightly. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No, I was getting Renee some food since Sue was busy. Have you eaten anything?"

"For lack of better words, I was in a hurry to see my Beautiful Girl, but I planned to take her to breakfast. How do you feel about Sarabeth's?"

She stopped, tilted her head, and tapped her chin. "Are you talking about the restaurant on the Upper East Side? I've heard nothing but good things about their cookies and tarts. A customer brought a jar of marmalade preserves to the shop as a gift, but I haven't been there."

He opened the car door. "Then I'm the lucky guy who gets to take you there for the first time."

Bella kept her eyes on him as she buckled up the seat belt. This man had given her more than she thought possible, but she had the feeling that the best was yet to come.

-MINY-

Tanya considered taking an overdue sabbatical. She also considered hunting down Irina and giving her a piece of her mind. But she was presently scrolling through her list of professional contacts. There was work to be done. The news about her dismissal from Cullen, Incorporated had spread like wildfire in the industry. It was difficult to find someone she knew professionally that wouldn't treat her as if she had the plague. Tanya needed to find an ally soon.

The first person that came to mind was one of the most underhanded men she knew in the business – Billy Black. It was rumored that he used sweatshops to exploit cheap labor in order to make his clothing lines. Yet he continued to print 'Made in the USA' on the tags. While Tanya believed that his company wasn't the only one involved in deceitful outsourcing of goods, other fashion houses weren't associated with sweatshops like the Black Corporation. The National Retail Federation investigated the claims for several months, but they could not find any solid evidence. If Billy was using them then he found a method of hiding the location well.

After some deductive reasoning she rationalized that he was without a doubt unscrupulous, so he might overlook her flaws. Would it be possible that Billy would interested in speaking with the former head designer for Cullen? A devious grin spread across her face as she began to look up information about Black, Inc.

-MINY-

Sarabeth's on Madison Avenue had a great reputation for upscale comfort food and renowned brunch. Their clients included the ladies who lunch and wealthy businessmen. People enjoyed the warm atmosphere; family friendly service was another hallmark.

Bella was completely at ease sitting across from Edward. They talked about Renee for a short time, but the conversation changed when breakfast arrived.

"Tell me about yourself when you were a kid," she said before taking a bite. "Did you and Garrett always have a difficult time getting along?"

He thought for a few moments before answering. "When we were kids, he and I had a much better relationship. I can remember mom bringing us to have lunch with our dad, Carlisle, in his office. He was the head of the company until he died, which was shortly after college graduation. But getting back to my brother, there was a time when I enjoyed his company more than I do now."

"If I'm overstepping my boundaries please tell me. Does the tension between y'all have to do with who took over as the executive?"

Edward cleared his throat. "First and foremost you can ask me anything Beautiful Girl. We should always be able to talk to one another. Secondly Garrett was supposed to take over my father's position, but there was a complication." Bella set her fork down and reached out to take his hand. "Carlisle isn't his biological father."

Her facial expression changed as he continued. "Our mother, Esme, had an affair with Masen Whitlock after she and Dad were married for a few years. Because he was constantly working or taking business trips, Mom was left alone too often. Whitlock was there for her when she was lonely or needed a shoulder to cry on. One thing lead to another, and they were caught in a compromising position by my father."

"That must have been devastating for him." She said after taking a long drink of her hot chocolate.

"Indeed it was and they separated for a time. Mom found out that she was expecting so she begged Dad to take her back. From what I know Masen didn't want to have anything to do with her after he learned about the baby."

"How did they move forward? Did they see a therapist?"

"Yeah, my parents had to work out their problems, but the main one was lack of communication, which they had to address immediately if their marriage was going to survive. Dad began delegating more tasks to other employees after Garrett was born. When he took a trip, no matter how boring my mom knew it would be, she was there with him. The spark came back and I was born nine months later." Edward drew her hand close to his mouth to press his lips to it. A sweet blush came over her face.

"Let me guess – when your dad passed away, Garrett thought since he was older he would be the one to take over the leadership." Edward nodded in agreement. "But it went to you obviously."

"And the complication was that he didn't know about the family secret."

While finishing breakfast Edward told her about his brother's reaction. Garrett had this misguided notion that he still deserved the top position despite Carlisle's dying wish; Edward was chosen to take over as the CEO. He simply couldn't accept this fact and left town for a few months. Their mother was despondent over Carlisle's death, and her son's departure only added to the pain. Over the course of the next few months time and distance healed their wounds. Garrett was welcomed home with arms wide open. He repented for his wrongdoings; Esme forgave him. Since she retained a considerable amount of stock in the company, she petitioned the board of directors to bring him on as a financial officer. Edward felt an obligation to honor her wish, and the rest was history.

"I didn't think that would be the subject of our conversation this morning," he said while they walked out of Sarabeth's. "But if my parents taught me nothing else, I learned that a woman wants to be loved and a man wants respect."

Bella turned to look at the man who changed her world. His words echoed through her mind - love and respect – so simple yet profound. She thought of her aunt and uncle, who embodied these two principles on a constant basis. It was no coincidence that Edward mentioned this.

"You're quiet. I hope I didn't say something that upset you."

"No, not at all, in fact quite the opposite," she replied while getting into the SUV. When he sat in the driver's seat, they looked at each other with longing. They shared a need to be alone together.

"Are you interested in going to my home? I've imagined how you would look sitting in the living room, when inspiration would strike you over drinks. Or how gorgeous you would be when we'd make spaghetti in the kitchen. But most of all, I want to hold you near me and kiss your sweet lips in every room."

Her mind was overwhelmed with those images; words from her heart came out. "Yes, Edward, I want all of that with you. There's so much that I want to tell you, that I _need_ to tell you, and I would feel better if we were in your home."

Edward was fighting a strong urge to tell her those three words, but he preferred that they weren't in his car. She deserved to have them whispered in her ear in between tender kisses.

"As I said last night we'll do whatever you want to, and as long as you're happy, then I am." He started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. "It won't take very long to get there. By the way, not sure if I mentioned this, but the scent of your perfume is almost as beautiful as you are."

"Now that I think about it, you've never said that to me until today. Most men don't pay that much attention to a woman's fragrance."

"And very few men have a woman as alluring as you are, Bella. Tell me about your childhood."

As he drove into the parking area, she began telling him about lazy summer days spent at the beach, and the tree house her dad built for her. Edward hung on her every word as she recounted the hours spent day dreaming in there. Her parents, James and Heidi, were loving and supportive of her dreams. Life was idyllic for the young girl until her parents died in the accident. At this point in her story, they were standing outside of the condo door.

Edward lifted her chin. "You were so brave to simply leave South Carolina behind and move to New York."

"It seems like it was a lifetime ago, but I told myself when I arrived that this was another part of the grand scheme of life. Mama and Daddy wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable or depressed. When I look back on the past, I find myself fortunate because my wishes are coming true."

"Come on in," he said after opening the door. "I want you to be comfortable."

Bella took a few steps inside. She liked how inviting it was, how she felt at ease already. While the neighborhood had its' share of pretension, there wasn't an ounce of it that was present in this place. He watched how she ran her fingers over the dark upholstery and took in the sunlight streaming through the windows. The many books on the built in shelves caught her attention. Volumes on Medieval history and the military tactics of Napoleon were next to a slightly tattered copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo._

"I gather that you enjoy the written word?" she asked with her head turned towards his direction.

"Reading was always a hobby of mine. My dad had his nose in a book when he wasn't busy, so I picked up that habit at an early age. Alexander Dumas is one of my favorite authors."

"You really are a man after my own heart, Edward Cullen!" The smile on her face lit up the room more than the sunlight. "Mama would tuck me in twice at night. Once to tell me sweet dreams and a second time to remove the book that was in my hand. I normally fell asleep reading."

"Now I know we belong together," he said before taking her into his arms. This wasn't like the other kisses they'd shared before. He expressed his pure love and want for her by the way he claimed her mouth. Edward noticed every sigh and tremble of her body as his tongue moved over hers. The sensation of her lips moving with his was pure sweetness. Slowly they broke apart; he rested his forehead on hers.

"Beautiful Girl…take my hand and come with me."

Bella caught her breath as he led her to the sofa across the room. Their eyes met while he gently stroked her cheek. This was the first time in his life that he had truly fallen in love, as it was for her. Their previous experiences in other relationships had not prepared either of them for these emotions. She placed her hand over his and laid her head on his chest.

"Words utterly…fail me when we're together, Bella. One sweet look from your chocolate eyes and…I become a stammering, hopeless fool. You've had me all to yourself since we met. I'm at your mercy."

She blinked away a few tears and adjusted her body. "I've had some time, albeit not that much, but enough to think about us. Is it really terrible to have your greatest wishes granted in only a few days? Most people wait their entire lives to find happiness, but it's in front of us." He took a deep breath as she paused. "I'm in love with you, Edward, and if either one of us is hopeless, it's me. No other man has walked into my life and found the part of my soul that matched with his."

"Beautiful Girl, I love you so very, very much." He wrapped his arms around her body. "One of the first parts of your personality that won me over was your bright attitude. Not only will it improve the business, but it's changed my life in ways I never imagined. Damn…this is one of those times I wish I could say something that –"

Bella pressed a finger to his lips. "Not another word; actions speak louder than words," she said before pressing her mouth to his. It was a deep, lingering kiss, the kind that one remembers hours later. Edward moved down her neck to the tender spot behind her ear, and much to his pleasure, she softly cried out his name.

"I might have found one of my favorite places to leave a kiss," he whispered before continuing. While running his fingers through her hair, Edward returned to her swollen mouth where his lips barely touched hers. "Love you my Beautiful Girl."

"Mmmmm, love you too," she responded as he pulled back.

The hours passed blissfully for the young couple. That evening, making dinner had never been quite the event it was before. While Bella had always enjoyed cooking, the process was more special because Edward shared her enthusiasm. Contentment was found in abundance over a dinner of angel hair pasta and marinara sauce. In the quiet moments their eyes would express deep affection. Edward treated her like a princess every second they were together.

"I wish this day never had to end," she told him as they stood inside her uncle's home. "But wishing and hoping isn't going to give us what we want."

"You know I feel the same way, but if we went back to my place, then I'd contemplate whether or not to leave again." He held her tightly. "This is only the beginning of us and our romance." Once more they were swept up in an earth shattering kiss. His fingers moved down and up her back while her tongue teased his. Bella was temptation in every form, and after kissing her lips three more times, Edward had to pull away.

"If I stay much longer the chances of me taking you away from here only increase." He inhaled her perfume that would haunt his senses for hours. "My mom has a Sunday brunch that occasionally includes business. You're not obligated to go, but she's told me several times that she's dying to meet you."

She giggled softly. "I'd hate to be the cause of her premature death. And I'd be more than honored to accompany you to Sunday brunch. If time permitted I'd create a Bella Swan original for your mom."

"That day may come soon." Edward took her face in his hands. "I love you Beautiful Girl."

"I love you too," she replied before they shared a goodnight kiss. After closing the door behind him, she softly walked past Charlie and Renee's bedroom, which was almost silent. A quiet prayer was lifted up. Once she removed her makeup and put on her slip, Bella lay down in bed and closed her eyes. She recalled every caress and lingering kiss until sleep took over.

**Thank you for reading. XXOO**


End file.
